


Filthy Gorgeous

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Tommy almost wished he actually <em>meant</em> it when he told Adam he hated him. This was totally one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. November/December 2010, I'd guess?
> 
> It's disjointed and not as smooth as I'd like, but I can't be arsed to edit it right now. Remind me?
> 
> Written for the prompt _can't say that in public_ at [dailyprompt](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org).

Adam liked to come up behind Tommy, wrap an arm around him to hold him still, then lean down and whisper something truly filthy and always more appropriate for the bedroom than wherever they happened to be at the time.

It never failed to make Tommy blush, because, really, he _liked_ it when Adam talked filthy to him, but the _point_ of liking it was it made him hard in no time flat. This, too, was generally inappropriate for wherever they happened to be.

The troupe was used to it by now; Tommy kinda figured they'd seen him aroused and blushing - and occasionally more than half-naked - more often than his roomies had, and they'd lived together for years as opposed to months. Which was both fucked up and fucking hilarious.

It was kinda a whole 'nother thing, though, to be at a Christmas party talking with Adam's mom and _his own mom_ and have Adam come up behind him, wrap his arms around him while pressing himself firmly to Tommy's back, then whisper about the things he'd like to do to Tommy later in that low, sensual way he did, then lick his ear and wander off saying, "I'll get you a refill, okay baby?"

Leila and his mom both raised an eyebrow at him, and his mom asked, "Tommy? Something you'd forgotten to mention?"

Tommy, red as a fucking fire truck and wishing so hard he _didn't_ have a kink for filthy talk, because he'd never wanted his mom to see him with a boner, _ever_ , just said, "Um." Why was it that floors never just spontaneously opened up to swallow you when you wanted it really, really badly?

Leila just laughed, patted his cheek, and told him, "I see you've been good to my baby, Tommy." Then she very unsubtly glanced down, then met his eyes and smirked a little. "And I see he's been very good to you in return."

"Oh my God, I am not having this conversation," Tommy blurted, turning so fast the remnants his drink sloshed out of its glass. He didn't get more than two steps before he ran into Adam, who, naturally, wrapped an arm around him and wouldn't fucking let him go.

"Tommy? What's wrong, baby?" he asked, blinking down at him.

"I hate you," Tommy whined in reply. "I really, really hate you. Also your mom is a bitch."

"My...? Baby, you love my mom," he protested.

"Not when she's a bitch. Which she is." Tommy pouted at him. "And did I mention that I hate you?"

"Yeah, you've mentioned it," Adam replied with a giggle. "So why do you hate me this time?"

"You and your fucking filthy-gorgeous mouth," Tommy said with a huff. "I mean like, fuck you very much."

"Later, baby," Adam said, snickering as he figured out the probable reason behind Tommy calling his mom a bitch. He buried his fingers in Tommy's hair, stroking and tugging lightly as he added, "I don't think your mom would enjoy seeing that."

"I wouldn't," she agreed from behind Tommy, which made him cringe and burrow into Adam. "Is that really the only thing stopping you? Tommy, I didn't think you were an exhibitionist."

"And oh my God, what the fuck is my life?" Tommy asked faintly, and hid his face against Adam's neck. "I am not hearing this or having this conversation and I fucking hate you, Adam."

"Love you, too, baby," Adam replied, and gave Leila and Dia a sweet smile. "Isn't my baby just precious?"

"You're just asking me to kick your ass, Adam," Tommy warned darkly. Which kinda lost something due to being mumbled into Adam's neck.

Adam, predictably, cracked the fuck up. Fucker.

(Tommy totally kicked him for it later.)


End file.
